1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a control for operating a light associated with a refrigerator door dispenser.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Door mounted dispensers are widely known in the art of refrigerators. Typically, the dispenser is mounted in the freezer door and, when activated, dispenses ice and/or water depending upon a consumer's particular need. Dispensers are provided in various forms and with a variety of features depending on the particular refrigerator model. That is, dispensers can range from models that simply dispense ice cubes and/or water, to more complex models that dispense ice in various forms, as well as provide filtered water.
Most dispensers incorporate a light that is illuminated whenever the dispenser is activated. In some cases, the dispenser light can be employed as a night light. That is, the light is illuminated at a first level based upon ambient light conditions and, at a second, higher, level when the dispenser is activated. The higher level increases visibility in order to enable a consumer to readily release ice or water into, for example, a glass. However, one problem encountered with the night light is establishing an ambient light level at which the light will be illuminated at the first level. It has been found that, depending on the installation, the light is typically illuminated too early in the day. In some particularly low-light level installations, the light may be operated continuously, thereby providing a false impression that a problem may exist with the refrigerator. In either case, the overall service life of the light is reduced significantly.
Therefore, despite the existence of light controls for dispensers in the prior art, there still exists a need for a control for a refrigerator dispenser light. More specifically, there exists a need for a control that enables a consumer to selectively set an ambient light level at which the dispenser light is activated when operating in a night light mode.